


[C] Give into the Chase

by OneofWebs



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Gabriel (Good Omens), Coming Untouched, Consent Play, Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), M/M, Monsters, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Outdoor Sex, Rape Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs
Summary: Gabriel should have been able to fight this, but he found when faced with a demon in his true form, he was helpless to do anything other than what it wanted. This demon wants a lot, and the only way Gabriel will survive is if he gives into every little whim, no matter how awful.-or-Gabriel has a nasty kink that Crowley is very happy to oblige him in.
Relationships: Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	[C] Give into the Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mutemail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutemail/gifts).



> dabs one out for the people who are tired of watching me write crowgabe you literally can't stop me, I do what i want. combine that with the fandom's love of naga!crowley and maybe, just maybe, i will win this war.

Gabriel was an _Archangel_. Not only was he an Archangel, but he was _the_ Archangel. He led them all. He led the armies of Heaven, and yet, somehow, he could not fight _this_. This monster had broken into his home and all but ravaged the place. The furniture was destroyed, things off the walls. Gabriel had thought he’d have a better change if he went outside—but now he was running. That monster had only gotten bigger once it was less enclosed. If it caught Gabriel, there was no way that he’d be able to protect himself. As humiliating as it was, he just had to _run_.

He fled from his home and out to the lush forest behind. If he had any chance of losing the monster, it would be in the forest. He only hoped that his plan was going to work. If the monster turned out better in this sort of chase than Gabriel had given it credit for, then he would lose. He was screwed, to put it lightly.

The forest wasn’t a place that he knew well, either. When Gabriel started to run, he was running _blindly_. There were trees, fallen branches and leaves. Every time his feet hit the ground, it was just another noise, another crunch, falling in line with the rough beat of his heart as he kept going. The monster would be able to hear him, but if he could just outrun it—but how could he outrun a creature that didn’t even have legs. He’d taken one brief look at that thing, and it was part _snake_.

Snakes would be able to move faster than he ever could, but that didn’t mean he had an excuse to stop. Gabriel wouldn’t dare face the consequences that might arise if he let that thing catch him. It’d had claws, _giant_ claws. One swipe of those, and Gabriel was sure he’d seen the end of his life. If the monster was merciful enough to kill him and not take him back to his lair for whatever horrible things it had in mind. Gabriel was sure he’d caught a glimpse of its teeth, too, and the fear ran through him that maybe the monster would eat him.

Gabriel wasn’t going to let that happen, but he could hear the horrible sound of slithering, hissing not too far behind him. He was losing this battle already, and where was that going to leave him? Some monster’s toy. He couldn’t do that. He wasn’t going to let this monster eat him, kill him, or have him. He had to keep _running_.

He might have used a miracle if he’d had the power to think that far. There was a panic pounding in his ears that had taken over his thoughts. His heart was pounding, his breath was ragged, he was _sweating_ —these were things that a body of an Archangel shouldn’t need to do, but he was losing himself in the need to get away. He couldn’t fight the monster. Running was his only option. Running harder. Running faster. _Away_ from that horrible slithering sound behind him.

“You can’t run forever!” he heard the monster shout.

Maybe he couldn’t run forever, but he was certainly going to try. If he was going to end up impaled on those claws, then he was at least going to go down with a fight. He wouldn’t be some easy prey for this creature to have and play with on his own terms, no. Gabriel wouldn’t give in that easily. If this monster wanted a new plaything, then he’d have to work for it.

Gabriel’s body gave out before the monster’s would, and that left him without another option than to just drop down behind a large tree, heaving into his hand as he tried desperately to stay quiet. His entire body had all but collapsed beneath him. The will to go was still there, but the strength wasn’t. This was the best thing he could do: try to hide. If he kept his mouth and nose covered, the monster wouldn’t hear him breathing. Maybe the monster would give up. Maybe the monster would just _go_.

“Oh,” the monster said, suddenly entranced. “I don’t hear the footsteps anymore. Did you get tired?”

Nothing. Gabriel wouldn’t dare speak. He wouldn’t even breathe if that would save him.

“Come on home, little one,” the monster hissed. “I _miss_ you. If you’d only come back, I might even be merciful. Don’t you know all the fun that I had planned?”

Gabriel didn’t want to know, but his opinion didn’t matter. He wasn’t about to go crawling back to a monster for _mercy_. All that had him worried now was the sound of crinkling leaves as the monster slithered around. If he stayed here too long, it’d find him. He knew it would.

“The longer you make me wait, the angrier I’ll be,” the monster growled. “Come _back_ to me. I know you want to. You’re nothing but a fucking whore. You took one look at me and _dreamed_ of all the way’s I’d fuck you in half. I could see it in your eyes.”

As the monster spoke, its voice came closer. Got louder. Almost loud enough to overtake the thumping of Gabriel’s heart in his ears. Close enough that Gabriel knew he needed to get up. He needed to run. The monster was circling around the tree, now, and Gabriel was all but trying to inch away without being caught. How the monster could move so fast was beyond Gabriel’s comprehension.

All at once, it was like it was gone. There was a sudden, horrific silence that had Gabriel holding a breath he didn’t even need to be breathing. He couldn’t help himself. This was his chance to go, his chance to flee and get away, while the monster wasn’t there. Gabriel pulled himself up to his feet and went to take his first, dashing step—and something caught him before he ever made it. The tight, constricting coil of that thick snake tail around his leg, slithering up around his thigh to completely immobilize him.

It yanked him back, and suddenly, his back was pressed flush against the body of the beast, where he could feel the monster’s hot breath on his ear, arms around his waist. The very end of his tail had coiled up so far as to press over Gabriel’s groin, where his cock immediately reacted to the touch; his breath hitched.

“Got you,” the monster hissed, right into his ear. “Did you think I wouldn’t? Did you think I’d let something as fine as you get away from me?”

It had claws. It had massive claws. The skin of its arms disappeared around the elbows where it turned into thick scales that covered down over knobby fingers and _claws_. Those claws were resting dangerously over Gabriel’s chest, tapping out to some unheard rhythm. Gabriel’s heart was beating wildly, now. Those claws, one slip, could end his life in an instant.

“Do you remember my name?” the monster hissed in a quiet whisper.

“C-Crowley,” Gabriel responded, shakily.

“That’s right,” another hiss. “Now that I’ve caught you, what do you think I should do to you?”

Gabriel shook his head. “Let me go, please. Just—let me go.”

Crowley’s hold tightened, his claws tearing into Gabriel’s shirt and his tail grasping around his hips, tightly. “Do you really think that I want to? Now that you’re _mine_?” A dark laugh. “Gabriel, Gabriel, my little Gabriel, you know better than that. Tell me what I’m going to do to you.”

Gabriel closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. He wouldn’t acknowledge any of it. He’d push it away and hope it didn’t happen. Instead of Crowley disappearing, like Gabriel hoped, his hold seemed to only tighten further.

“If that’s the game you want to play, then I’ll treat you like the fucking little slut you are,” Crowley hissed, wrenching Gabriel around. He overpowered Gabriel easily, surging up over top of him to _tower_ over his height, and Gabriel had always considered himself to be rather tall. Crowley, with this impossibly tail, had a size that Gabriel couldn’t measure and couldn’t stand up to. When Crowley yanked his tail back and pushed Gabriel down, Gabriel fell to the ground in an instant. He couldn’t fight against the hold that Crowley left him under, for fear that those claws would dig right into his skin and leave long-lasting damage.

Crowley had fangs, too, and the sight of them made Gabriel shiver. He couldn’t imagine what fangs that size would be for, but they were dangerously close to the skin of his neck when Crowley dipped down to whisper, low and dangerously, all the horrible things he would do to Gabriel for his insolence. If Gabriel had only just cooperated, Crowley might have even planned to make a bride out of him—treat him lovingly, caress him, and fill him with eggs. Gabriel had lost all chance for that.

“I’m going to smash your face into the dirt and _fuck_ you,” Crowley hissed. “I’m going to tear you open until you can fit both of my cocks inside that tight cunt of yours, make sure you’re left so loose and wet that nobody else would ever want you. You won’t know what to _do_ with yourself, I’ll fuck you so good. Rape you until you’re crying for me to be gentle, merciful. I can already hear your beautiful little cries, little Gabriel. But after I’m done with you, there’s nobody left on this earth who will satisfy you again. You’ll come crawling back to me just for the privilege of sitting on my cocks.”

Gabriel couldn’t even struggle to get away. He was disgusted with himself that he couldn’t fight. That he dared to shiver at the promise of what Crowley would do to him. If it wasn’t for the tight hold of Crowley’s tail around his hips, around his pelvis, he was sure his cock would already be straining against his trousers. He was _disgusting_. This shouldn’t turn him on, but Crowley was so close. His breath was so hot.

“It’s good for you that I like loose, sloppy seconds,” Crowley whispered. “Fuck you until you’re dripping with my seed, until you’re fat with it. When I couldn’t possibly stuff you any fuller, I’ll fuck these beautiful tits of yours. Make you hold them together to give me a nice warm place to slip my cock, and you’ll open your mouth for me when I come. I’ll fuck your throat when I’m done. Rip your lips open on both of my cocks, make you choke on them as I shove them down your throat. I’ll cover you in my come, and you’ll _thank me_. Do you know why?”

Gabriel shook his head quickly. He wanted this to be over.

“Because when I’m done covering you in my spend, I’ll let you lick it off. Stuff yourself with it when you’re craving something inside you. I’ll turn you into the perfect little _whore_ , Gabriel.”

“P-please don’t,” Gabriel barely managed to get out. “P-please, just let me go—”

“Let you go? Oh, little Gabriel, it doesn’t _work_ like that. I might be willing to play nice. Do you want to make a deal?” Crowley dragged his claw down the side of Gabriel’s face in a painful mock of a caress.

It was Gabriel’s _only_ chance. If he didn’t make this deal, this monster would do exactly as he’d described. He got too much joy out of watching Gabriel squirm while he talked about it to do anything other than deliver on every painful promise. Even as it shattered everything inside of him, Gabriel nodded. He’d make a deal.

“Good, good, oh, _good_ ,” Crowley hummed. “If you get on your knees and beg for me, Gabriel. Present yourself. Tell me all about the nasty things you want me to do for you. Really just fucking _beg_ for my cocks to be stuffed up inside of that greedy little cunt I _know_ you have—” Crowley cut himself off, shuddering.

At a single glance, Gabriel could see where Crowley’s cocks had already worked themselves out from beneath his scales. They were long with slimy heads that tapered down into a thick base, covered in ridges. Gabriel couldn’t restrain the jolt of pleasure that ran through him at the sight. _That_ _’s_ what Crowley wanted him to beg for, and maybe Gabriel really would.

“How’s that sound, Romeo?” Crowley asked.

Gabriel _almost_ smiled, but he managed not to. “D-deal,” he stammered out. “ _Please_ , don’t hurt me—”

“Then you better beg real pretty, my little Gabriel. If you try and run, I’ll break your limbs and turn you into my personal dumping ground, hm?” Crowley said it with a feigned smile.

Gabriel shuddered. He felt so ridiculously ashamed. He was really about to do this; there was no going back once Crowley’s tail unwound from his legs. He was going to strip himself bare in the middle of a forest and present himself to a monster—to be _fucked_. All for the promise that that monster wouldn’t hurt him too badly while he did it.

Once the tail was gone, Gabriel pulled himself out from underneath Crowley, who maintained his horribly, predatory posture to watch what Gabriel would do. Gabriel started with shaking, tentative hands, at the buttons of his shirt. At least, if he was willing to do this, he wouldn’t have to have his face smashed into the dirt. He shrugged his shirt off his shoulders and let it fall behind him, ensuring to keep a close eye on Crowley. If this was going to anger Crowley, he didn’t want to go any further.

Crowley made no response other than licking his lips over the tips of his fangs. He leaned in a little closer when Gabriel started working on his trousers. His hands were slower. Far beyond a teasing slow. This was the slow of someone who was trying not to do what he’d been told, and that had Crowley’s anger rising. Crowley moved with a sudden speed, slamming Gabriel back down to the ground with a massive claw over his chest to hold him in place.

“You’d better speed it up, slut,” Crowley growled. “If you don’t, I’ve got a pretty little present that’ll make you _real_ compliant. Is that what you want?” Crowley made a show of it, his fangs dripping in venom as he leaned closer. Gabriel started to struggle, immediately.

“N-no! No! Please, don’t, I’ll—I’ll do it better, please,” Gabriel worked out quickly.

“You’d better,” Crowley hissed. “If I have to tell you one more time, I’m going to turn you into my personal fuck toy. I’ll pump you so full of venom you won’t even _know_ what you’re doing.”

Gabriel shuddered, nodding. There were already tears prickling at his eyes. This was pathetic— _he_ was pathetic. He should have been able to do something, but when Crowley pulled his claws away, the only thing Gabriel did was scramble out of his trousers and his smalls. His cock was embarrassingly hard and seeing that made Gabriel just want to disappear.

He tried to ignore his own arousal as he pushed himself up and turned over onto his hands and knees. It was impossible to ignore, more so than it had been before, now that his cock hung heavy between his thighs. It twitched with every tremble that ran through his body. Gabriel had never been more ashamed of himself, but he couldn’t stop. If he stopped, he was sure Crowley wouldn’t offer him a third chance to try again. If he didn’t do this now, he’d be giving himself over to Crowley’s horrid whims without so much as a fight. At least, this way, he still had _control_.

“ _Beg_ ,” Crowley ordered.

Gabriel arched his back until his face was resting on his shirt, on the ground, and his arse was right up in the air for Crowley to see. He reached behind and took hold of himself, spreading his cheeks apart so Crowley had the perfect view of his tight little hole. Gabriel closed his eyes tightly, as if that would suddenly mean this wasn’t happening. It was happening. He was about to beg for this snake monster to fuck him. He _begged_.

“P-Please, fuck me,” Gabriel gasped out. “Please, Crowley, I need y-your cocks inside of me. Split my cunt open until I’m too loose for anyone else to want—please, Crowley, _please_.”

“Keep going,” Crowley urged, but he rested one of his claws over the curve of Gabriel’s arse just to feel the way he shivered.

“I _need_ you to fuck me. I—I’m just a whore. I’m _your_ whore. I need to be fucked properly. I need to feel your cocks inside of me, please, Crowley— _fuck_ , please.” Gabriel’s entire body was trembling. His cock was twitching between his thighs at the _idea_ that Crowley would fuck him, and the embarrassment of it all had brought tears to his eyes.

“Try harder,” Crowley insisted. He’d moved close enough to press his cocks to Gabriel’s cleft, to let him _feel_ the slick that dripped from them. “Do you want me to fuck you, just like this?”

“N-no! No, please, it’ll hurt—Crowley,” Gabriel gasped, his voice broken with tears. “L-let me open myself for you, please. Let me—”

“Get to it,” Crowley hissed, dangerously.

Gabriel nodded quickly. “Th-thank you, thank you—”

He pressed his fingers back between his cheeks. All he had was that viscous slick from Crowley’s cocks to work with, but it was better than nothing. It was wet, warm—Gabriel ran his fingers through it before getting right to work, rubbing the mess over his hole. He had to be fast; he didn’t know how long Crowley would wait for him to do this.

Gabriel started with the first finger, pushing it inside of himself and trying not to moan at the intrusion. There was a sudden rushing warmth that spread through his body, and he tried to ignore the way Crowley laughed. Crowley was a monster. He’d threatened the use of venom, but maybe he hadn’t even needed that. The second Gabriel started working himself on his finger, spreading that slick through his insides, his whole body lit on fire in a way he could only describe as enormous pleasure.

Gabriel rocked back onto his finger, quickly working a second one inside to stretch himself open. His hips rolled back on their own, desperate for _more_. His fingers suddenly weren’t enough, and Gabriel was gasping out like this was the greatest thing he’d ever felt. Crowley had done something to him, he just knew it. Even Crowley’s claw on his back didn’t frighten him. It left him feeling warm, _dominated_. That claw was big enough to kill him, and it was just resting on his body in a constant reminder.

“Good, good,” Crowley soothed. “Feels good, doesn’t it? Makes you _mine_ ,” he hissed.

“C-Crowley,” Gabriel gasped. “Fuck me, please. Fuck me, I need—”

“Shut up,” Crowley growled. “I’m done listening to you beg like a fucking little slut. I want to _see_ what you want.”

Gabriel gasped, but he kept working. He was dripping in Crowley’s slick, three fingers worked deep inside of himself. His cock was leaking, jerking with every roll of his hips. Gabriel looked just about as pathetic as he felt: a desperate, needy little whore who couldn’t keep himself together long enough to get what he wanted. He shouldn’t want this. Crowley was a monster promising to _rape_ him, and he was _begging_ for it. Didn’t that mean he wanted this? Didn’t that mean everything Crowley had said about him was right?

When Gabriel started to cry, his entire body trembled with it. That had Crowley grinning, towering over him from behind and pressing into it. He _liked_ it when Gabriel cried. He wanted to lean down over him and lick his tears right off his face and tell him what a good boy he was for crying all over himself like a slut. But there were more important things to do.

“You’re ready,” Crowley hissed. “Spread yourself open, little angel. Let me fuck you.”

Gabriel pulled his fingers back and spread himself open, digging the pads of his fingers into the skin around his hole to pull himself open. He felt disgusting. He felt cheap and used, and Crowley hadn’t even touched him. But in the next moment, he could feel the slick head of one of Crowley’s cocks pressing through his cleft and rubbing over his hole. With every thrust of Crowley’s hips, his cockhead caught on the rim of Gabriel’s hole—a silent threat.

In the next second, Crowley grabbed onto Gabriel’s hips, batting his hands away in the process, and fucked right into him in one, slick slide. Gabriel cried out at Crowley’s scaled hips met his arse in that hard slap, enough to _hurt_. He was buried to the hilt in that one thrust, his second cock bobbing against Gabriel’s skin as a reminder that they weren’t _done_.

Crowley didn’t immediately work his second cock inside. Instead, he grabbed Gabriel with enough strength that his claws were cutting into his skin. Crowley started a hard, rough pace where each time he yanked Gabriel back down over his cock, their skin slapped together, and Gabriel could feel the roll of Crowley’s scales against him, catching on his skin. Gabriel cried out with every harsh drag of Crowley’s cock through him; the ridges at the base caught at his rim with each thrust and left that dull feeling of pain right on the edge of a shameful pleasure.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re a tight little bitch,” Crowley groaned. “Gotta fuck you open, don’t we? You’ll be begging for it, soon, little angel. My little angel,” Crowley hissed, leaning down over Gabriel’s back until their skin touched.

It was suddenly deeper, and Gabriel cried out as Crowley rocked into him. Hard, slow thrusts that worked as deep as they could, his cockhead brushing right over Gabriel’s prostate with each movement. He _hated_ how good it made him feel. How having Crowley’s cock split him open with every thrust had his entire body on fire with _pleasure_.

When Crowley pulled back, he cupped his palms over Gabriel’s arse and spread him open, trembling at the sight of him. His hole was stretched and dripping, an angry red from the quick pace. Crowley watched it spread over his cock to accommodate its girth with every thrust. Gabriel was clenching down around him, trembling and shaking. _Crying_ , like a good little whore. There was a hot pleasure pooling in Crowley’s middle, and it only ushered him further.

“It’s not enough for your greedy little cunt, is it?” Crowley hissed. “No, look at you. You can take more. You could take my whole tail if I made you—”

“No!” Gabriel gasped, suddenly. “No—no, no, please, don’t—”

Crowley hushed him. “You’ve been good for me. Not a perfect little slut, not yet. You wouldn’t have run from me if you were perfect, but you’re learning. I can forgive a few transgressions.”

Gabriel found himself shuddering with every word Crowley spoke. Crowley talked like he _owned_ Gabriel, and maybe that sat a bit warmer than Gabriel wanted it to.

Crowley worked his second cock inside along the first, and the stretch open was enough to have Gabriel crying out with _pleasure_. There was just the slightest bite of pain as Crowley bottomed out, the bases of his cocks the thickest part of them. It stretched Gabriel open wider than he’d ever been, but there was such a pleasurable warmth from it. Crowley’s slick had to have done _something_ to him—Gabriel was suddenly working his hips back, fucking himself on Crowley’s cocks. And Crowley _chuckled_.

“That’s a good little whore. Always trying to _please_ , but never doing enough.”

Crowley took another tight hold on Gabriel’s hips and fucked him as hard as he could, with quick, powerful thrusts that pushed him into the ground. Into the dirt, if not for his shirt beneath them. Gabriel closed his eyes tight and let his jaw drop open, a silent moan. The pleasure was mounting all at once, the bits of pain that came each time the ridges of Crowley’s cock caught on his rim and _tugged_. It was too much, all at once, and Gabriel came with a shameful cry. His entire body trembled, and he clenched down with the force of his pleasure, but Crowley didn’t stop.

Now that Gabriel was pliant, lax, and open, Crowley took a whole new approach with him. He pressed Gabriel down even farther into the ground, his back arched _beautifully_ , before taking a tight hold around his abdomen and fucking into him with abandon. Crowley didn’t care if it hurt, if Gabriel’s tears renewed with purpose. He was searching out his own pleasure, now, using Gabriel like a glorified fuck toy.

“Big Archangel,” Crowley gasped between his thrusts. “Not so big anymore, are you? Just a slut. Just a dirty little fuck toy, all for my pleasure. You want your God to see you like this? Do you think she’d want a turn with you?”

Gabriel couldn’t do anything but whimper, gripping his fingers into his shirt try and ground himself. He could already feel the edges of reality fading around him as Crowley fucked him. Harder. Faster. Impossibly so.

“No,” Crowley said. “You’re my prize. My little angel. Going to keep you spread open in my den and fuck you whenever I feel. Rape you until I get tired of you, but how could that ever happen?” Crowley said with an almost fondness in his voice.

Gabriel trembled. He didn’t want to imagine an eternity of this. He’d become a monster’s pet. Worse than a monster’s pet—he’d be this monster’s slave, his whore. How could he ever face the Grace of God after this? Crowley had ruined him and was ruining him more each time he pulled Gabriel back to split open over his cocks.

“That’s right,” Crowley encouraged. “Cry for me. Cry like a little bitch and let me know what I do to you.”

Gabriel _was_ crying. His body trembled, useless to him now. All he could do was hold himself up and hope Crowley would finish soon. All he could do was hate himself for how good it felt to be stuffed full of Crowley’s cocks. Maybe an eternity of this wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe he _did_ want this.

Crowley’s hard pace continued for what felt like an eternity in itself, but his hips began to stutter soon after. His thrusts got slower, but still just as harsh. His claws dug into Gabriel’s skin, ripping at him to keep him right where Crowley wanted him. A moment later, Crowley cried out with his own orgasm. His cocks came simultaneously, pumping spend into Gabriel in thick, long waves of heat, coating his walls in it. Gabriel couldn’t help but moan at the feeling, his own body shaking all over again with what might have been an orgasm—he didn’t know. He hadn’t come, but his body was awash with that hot, white pleasure.

There was a long pause while Crowley gathered himself, coming down from that sudden rush of a high. Once he had, he pulled out of Gabriel slowly, carefully. Gabriel collapsed down to the ground a second later, his eyes barely open. He still heard the quick snap, and all at once, they weren’t in a never-ending forest, anymore. They were in the garden. Crowley’s sweet, familiar garden. While Crowley hadn’t shifted back down to legs and clear skin, the massive claws were gone when he brushed his fingers through Gabriel’s hair.

“Hey,” Crowley whispered, “you still with me?”

Gabriel nodded.

Crowley gave a slight smile, leaning down to press a kiss into Gabriel’s temple. “We’re done, Romeo. Let’s get you inside, okay?”

That was why Crowley hadn’t shifted back. He needed the extra strength that came in a form close to his demon form to pick Gabriel up; Gabriel didn’t have the strength in his legs to make it back to the house, even if it was only a few steps away. Crowley hoisted him up, taking care of the clothes with a frivolous little miracle.

Once they were inside, Crowley got Gabriel settled into a warm bath, which wasn’t what he’d been expecting. He’d been expecting a quick miracle and then straight to bed, but the sudden rush of warm water was welcomed, wonderful. Especially when Crowley finally shifted back down to legs. He still had his two cocks hanging between his thighs, but he was at least _human_ , a few spattered scales here and there. Gabriel smiled at him and shifted so there was enough room for Crowley to step into the water with him.

“Hey,” Crowley said, quietly. “I’m going to clean you up, is that alright?”

Gabriel nodded.

Crowley got to work, starting with Gabriel’s hair. He mumbled little praises while he cleaned, on how well Gabriel had done for him, how beautiful he was. He didn’t leave an inch of Gabriel untouched, but always asked before he moved on. It was overkill, really, but Gabriel didn’t have the strength to tell him it was fine. Besides, he always enjoyed this bit. He enjoyed how intense Crowley was about taking care of him after they did something like that. Always wanting to remind Gabriel that it was just play—none of it was real outside of the scene.

Once they were both clean, Gabriel had to walk himself to the bed, but Crowley helped keep him steady. He helped get Gabriel into a pair of sweatpants, at least, and then into bed and under the covers. Gabriel rested against the pillows, getting comfortable until Crowley joined beside him. Then, Gabriel shifted so he could rest his head against Crowley’s chest. Crowley held him close, still carding fingers through his hair. He pressed a quick kiss into Gabriel’s head.

“You did wonderfully, by the way,” Crowley said. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“I did,” Gabriel said. “It was just as intense as I asked for.”

Crowley smiled, shifting a bit closer so their legs were tangled up together. “That’s good, good. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you orgasm dry, before.”

“Is that what that was?”

Crowley laughed. “Yeah. Pretty hot, honestly. I knew you were into talk, but I wasn’t expecting that.”

Gabriel gave a sleepy grin. “I’m pleased to hear you enjoyed it, as well. I did think your little name slip was quite cute.”

“Oh? Yeah, shit. That was my bad.”

Gabriel shook his head. “It was wonderful. I love when you call me that.”

“Romeo?” Crowley suddenly beamed. “I thought you hated it.”

“I’ll admit, it’s grown on me.”

Crowley grinned, settling down against Gabriel. They were pressed so close together that there wasn’t really any indicator as to where one of them ended and the other began. It was warm, comfortable. Pleasant. A stark contrast from what they’d just done, but Crowley always strove for that. It was important to him to put quick ends to the roughest scenes and make sure Gabriel was okay.

“I’ll make you pancakes in the morning,” Crowley said. “Get some sleep for now, okay?”

Gabriel didn’t nod. He didn’t respond. Crowley glanced down and grinned, finding that Gabriel had already fallen asleep. Sleep had never been Gabriel’s thing—he was an angel, after all—but, like all things Crowley, it’d really grown on him over the past few years. Especially now that they had their own place, their own bed, their own garden. It really felt like a home. Much less like Crowley’s place in which Gabriel would spend the night, every now and again. That sort of comfort was warm, and it always lulled Gabriel right to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> 𓆏 Froge Bounces 𓆏  
> [Top Crowley Dicsord](https://discord.gg/6UgMsjH)  
> [Check me out on Tumblr!](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites)  
> 


End file.
